


Improving Greg's Day

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Well, this is one way to make Greg's day better...





	Improving Greg's Day

Mycroft looked at Greg as he sank into the opposite seat. This was supposed to be one of their fortnightly meetings to discuss Sherlock, but Greg looked worse for wear, hair askew, stubble on his cheeks. Rumpled, to say the least. Mycroft knew some of the reasons but it was polite to ask. “How is life treating you?”

“Like I ran over it’s dog,” grumbled Greg, pulling his glass over for a long sip. 

Mycroft was startled into a laugh, earning a look from Greg. “Apologies.” Mycroft composed himself. 

“At least someone should find it funny. Besides, it’s nice to see you laugh.”

Mycroft self-consciously bit his lip. “Still, a bit rude.”

“You are many things, Mycroft Holmes. Rude is not one of them.” Amusement sparked in Greg’s tired eyes.

“Unless I wish to be,” said Mycroft. 

Greg nearly choked on his drink and Mycroft could only imagine the turn his thoughts had taken. Mycroft blushed and fiddled with his own glass. 

Reaching across the table, Greg touched Mycroft’s hand. “You don’t have to hide,” he said gently. 

Greg couldn’t possibly be suggesting what he thought he was, could he? Mycroft looked up at him. “Is there anything I could do to improve your day?”

Studying his face, Greg’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “I could think of a few things,” he said. “But really dinner is fine if that’s all you want. Just spending time with you makes it better.”

Mycroft turned his palm over and captured Greg’s hand. “And how would you feel about more than dinner?”

Greg’s dark eyes met his. “How about skipping dinner and going straight to dessert?”

“Wouldn’t that ruin your supper?”

“I’d rather ruin dessert,” said Greg with a growl. 

Mycroft adjusted his tie, suddenly needing more air. “My car can be here in three minutes.”

A slow smile spread across Greg’s face. “You gonna let me?”

Mycroft pulled out his mobile and sent a text before setting it on the table. “Yes.”

Greg pulled Mycroft’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “More than a one-time event, I hope.”

Mycroft watched his mouth. “I’d like that,” he said, voice gone breathless. 

“Good.” Greg tugged him to his feet, barely giving Mycroft time to collect his mobile as he pulled him out the front door. 

Mercifully the car was waiting for them. Greg opened the door and Mycroft slid in first. Greg followed closely, giving Mycroft time to order his driver to take him home before crowding him against the opposite door. Greg cupped Mycroft’s cheek and kissed him deeply. 

Groaning, Mycroft fisted the front of Greg’s shirt and opened his mouth to him, more than willing to let the incorrigible man take control. In the close confines he could smell Greg’s shampoo and the faint scent of coffee. 

Greg’s tongue slipped into Mycroft’s mouth. Mycroft’s head thunked faintly against the window. He was never so glad for the tint. 

Chuckling softly, Greg pulled back and started unbuttoning Mycroft’s waistcoat. “Tell me we’re close,” he purred. 

Mycroft shifted his hips. He tore his eyes from Gregs to look out the window. “Yes. Perhaps five minutes.”

“Good.” Greg palmed Mycroft through his trousers. 

Mycroft moaned and his head thunked on the glass again. Greg loosened Mycroft’s tie and popped open the top button. He leaned in to kiss his throat. Mycroft shivered at the faint drag of teeth, gripping the seat and pushing up against Greg’s hand.

Greg’s hands and mouth made it impossible to keep track of time. Only when Greg pulled back did Mycroft realize the car was coming to a stop. 

“Come on,” said Greg, taking his hand again and leading him from the car.

The front door never seemed so distant. Mycroft stumbled as he climbed the front steps. Greg’s hand warm on the small of his back as he steadied him. Somehow Mycroft typed in the security code and they all but fell through the door.

Mycroft paused in the foyer to catch his breath. Greg kicked the door closed behind them and pressed himself against Mycroft’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist. Mycroft couldn’t help rolling his hips against Greg’s erection. 

Greg chuckled and nibbled on his ear. “Will you make it to the bedroom?”

As tempting as the idea of dropping to his knees was, the bedroom was a better idea. Mycroft broke free from Greg’s grip and hurried up the stairs. Greg stayed right on his heels. They hastened down the hall and tumbled into bed.

Greg pinned Mycroft’s wrists, looking down at him with a wicked grin. Mycroft’s breath was already short as Greg leaned in for a kiss. Greg let go to pull his tie free and start on the buttons of his shirt. Mycroft made no attempt to move. 

“What will you let me do?” Greg asked. 

“Anything, within reason,” said Mycroft, watching the way Greg’s eyes roamed over his body as he quickly divested himself of suit coat, waistcoat, and dress shirt. He reached out for Greg’s buttons.

“Fair,” said Greg, moaning softly as Mycroft freed his shirt and smoothed his hands across his skin. 

Mycroft wanted to follow that treasure trail all the way down. “Trousers,” he said.

Greg stood and obeyed with a smile, kicking off his shoes and reaching for his belt.

Mycroft turned to pull out condoms and lube, setting them on the bedside table. He got to his feet, not quite watching Greg as he removed the rest of his own clothes. Now there was the slightest bit of trepidation, as if suddenly Gregory would change his mind. Mycroft closed his eyes as he dropped his pants.

“Mine,” murmured Greg, the only warning Mycroft had before Greg swallowed his cock.

Mycroft’s knees buckled and he swore under his breath, grabbing onto a bedpost for support.

Greg held his hips, taking him all the way down. Mycroft swore louder, sitting down hard on the edge of the bed. Greg moaned around him, bobbing his head with enthusiasm. Mycroft flopped onto his back, reaching down to drag his nails through Greg’s hair, overwhelmed and so close to the edge already.

Pulling off, Greg kissed Mycroft’s thigh. “If you come, can you come again?”

Mycroft panted as he propped himself up on one elbow. “I have a suspicion you could make that happen.”

Greg picked up the lube and grinned at him. “You’re talking too proper, I need to work harder.”

Mycroft groaned as Greg swallowed him down again, this time accompanied by a slicked finger. Mycroft nearly shouted as he came, Greg swallowing every drop. 

Greg pulled his head back and added another finger, kissing Mycroft’s thigh again. “Beautiful,” he said, wiping his mouth with his free hand.

For once Mycroft was at a loss for words, throwing an arm over his eyes and moaning softly.

Greg grinned as he kissed Mycroft’s softening cock, never slowing his fingers as he stretched him open. “Gonna fuck you, My.”

Mycroft was about to make a comment on Greg’s obvious intentions, but then he stroked his prostate, making Mycroft moan and sending any words right out of his head.

“Yeah, been wanting you,” said Greg, adding more lube and another finger. “‘Course I’m sure you knew that. God, but I’m a lucky bloke.”

Mycroft could only groan, delightfully helpless under Greg’s intentions. Greg finally pulled his fingers free and shifted Mycroft fully onto the bed. Mycroft moved his arm and watched Greg rip open and roll on the condom. He truly was a magnificent specimen of a man. Virile, confident, devilishly handsome.

Greg moved over him. “There you are,” he said as he caught Mycroft’s gaze, leaning in for another kiss, softly, this time. 

“Believe me, I am not going anywhere,” muttered Mycroft, cupping Greg’s cheek and kissing him back.

Greg nipped Mycroft’s lip. “Good.” He folded Mycroft’s knees and spread him open, taking a moment to clearly admire the view.

Mycroft blushed, unused to that sort of attention.

“Beautiful,” said Greg again, holding Mycroft in place as he lined up and sank into him.

Mycroft threw his head back, another loud moan escaping his lips.

Greg moved slowly at first, giving him time to adjust, pressing a kiss to Mycroft’s knee. 

Mycroft tried to remember to breathe. Greg filled him up perfectly, every thrust sending fireworks down his spine. His cock began to thicken again as he moved with Greg.

“God yeah, you’re perfect,” said Greg, thrusting a little harder.

Mycroft wondered how Greg could speak at all. HIs eyes closed again, hands twisting in the bedsheets as he surrendered to his lover, body and soul. It felt as though Greg were worshiping him, something he was entirely unused to. The few lovers he’d had were nothing but quick fumbles in the dark; this felt like a sunrise.

Carefully, Greg pulled out and rolled Mycroft onto his knees. Mycroft was utterly pliant under his touch, resting on his arms as Greg pushed in again. After a few shallow rolls of his hips he took Mycroft’s cock in hand.

Greg adjusted himself, then thrust hard. He set a fast pace, breathing heavily as he curled over Mycroft’s back, free hand gripping the headboard to steady them. 

Mycroft groaned as his cock moved through Greg’s grip. He felt himself tense as he hurtled towards his second climax.

Greg pressed a kiss between Mycroft’s shoulder blades, lips teasing along his skin as if he were trying to taste the freckles. 

Mycroft nearly whimpered as he came again, going boneless.

Greg’s hands went to Mycroft’s hips, thrusts losing rhythm as he pounded into Mycroft. He came hard, holding Mycroft in place as he filled him 

Mycroft moaned as Greg finally stilled. The room was quiet save for their harsh breathing. Greg moved first, placing one more kiss on Mycroft’s back and carefully pulling out. He huffed a laugh as Mycroft flopped onto his side with no dignity whatsoever.

“Didn't kill you, did I?” He asked, kissing Mycroft’s shoulder as if loathe to leave him even long enough to clean up.

“Not yet,” murmured Mycroft, eyes staying closed as he blindly reached for Greg and pulled him into a proper kiss.

Greg smiled against his lips. “Good,” he said as he slowly pulled away. There was a quiet exclamation as Greg caught sight of his en suite. Mycroft smiled. He vaguely heard the sound of running water. The bed dipped when Greg returned to clean him up.

There was a wet sound as Greg threw the cloth in the direction of the loo. “I do hope you’ll pick that up,” said Mycroft, eyes still closed as Greg settled behind him, strong arms holding him close as he spooned.

“Later. I also will need to test out that shower.” Greg nuzzled Mycroft and kissed behind his ear.

“The bathtub is also big enough for two. Possibly three,” said Mycroft quietly.

Greg smiled again. “Plenty of time for all of that. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good,” said Mycroft, sighing softly as he settled. “I can’t be arsed to move for at least another hour.”

Greg laughed. “Did you just say ‘arsed’?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny. I’m in no state to make legally binding statements,” muttered Mycroft. “I’ve just been shagged within an inch of my life.”

Greg laughed again. He hugged Mycroft tightly and kissed his throat. “Sleep. We’ll sort it out in the morning.” 

“Long as you’re still here.” Mycroft picked up one of Greg’s hands and kissed the palm.

“Not going anywhere. Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the Mystrade crew for reading along and for theartstudentyouhate for helping me edit as well as picking the prompt. #80 on [this](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/181663249119/prompt-list-of-sarcasm) prompts list. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
